


There Are (No) Exceptions

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, I guess yeah, Leon and Claire are just friends in this as of now but you can see romance there if you want :), Leon and Ethan are brothers, Not Beta Read, Sort Of, and ethan needs to stop keeping secrets, but less violence, cursing, death mention, gun mention, leon needs to ask his brother more questions honestly, somebody gets punched and it's well deserved :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: Ethan and Leon were brothers.They were always there for each other and there were no exceptions to this.How could there be exceptions when they always stuck together?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine (if you squint very hard), Ethan Winters & Leon S. Kennedy, Ethan Winters/Mia Winters, Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy & Ethan Winters & Mia Winters, Leon S. Kennedy & Mia Winters, Leon S. Kennedy & Sherry Birkin & Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin & Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin & Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	There Are (No) Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a character study from Leon's pov
> 
> It's also kind of an introduction to this Leon and Ethan brothers au bc I really wanna write a more detailed story for this au,, but that kinda depends on if I stay motivated to write for and stay in this fandom lol
> 
> Anyways I watched Mark play the RE3 Remake and I got too into the story and confused whenever he mentioned Leon and it just ended up with me watching his RE2 remake playthrough and rewatching his RE7 playthrough so,, here I am lol,,,
> 
> Uh hope you like this fic, I wrote it on accident and it took me less than 2 hours overall lmao anyways hope you like it :)

Ethan and Leon were brothers, Ethan being older than Leon by about six years. Ever since they were young Leon and Ethan were close, and they only got closer as they grew up. When Leon got in trouble, Ethan was always there to help his little brother, no matter what, no exceptions. There were never any exceptions, how could there be any when the two always stuck together? They liked it that way and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Leon moved in with Ethan when their parents died. Leon was still in highschool and Ethan had already graduated and moved out of their childhood home. Leon was upset about his parents' deaths, sure, but he was also just happy to be able to live with his brother for a while. Leon could tell that Ethan thought the same.

Then Ethan marries his highschool girlfriend Mia. She and the brothers moved, a small one bedroom apartment wouldn't be enough for the three of them, they decided. Leon got his own room and the newly married couple got their own too. It was good. They were good.

Mia went missing while on a babysitting trip on some cruise. Ethan was a wreck and Leon is concerned for his older brother and tries to help the best he can, but it's not like he could really help a whole lot. Ethan grew quiet and more closed off. He worked more hours at his job, and came home late. Leon was only getting more and more worried for his brother as time went on from days, to weeks, to months, to eventually years...

When Ethan called Leon one day telling him that Mia contacted him, Leon wasn't sure how to feel. Sure, he was happy for his brother, but he was mostly just concerned.. it had been three years at that point after all. All Leon could do though, was wish his big brother luck on finding his wife.

When Leon next saw Ethan it's when he came back home with Mia. But they're both different, changed.. Leon was worried but Ethan just told him that he's fine and that Leon doesn't need to worry. But Leon saw how Ethan paused before opening closed doors, he saw how Ethan always carried a knife everywhere after that, he noticed how Ethan suddenly had a lot of knowledge about guns when he was adamant that he'd never shoot a gun in his life only a few weeks before, he could very clearly see the new and ugly scars Ethan had now that weren't there when he left.. but he didn't mention it because Ethan didn't either. 

Eventually Ethan got a new job, he didn't really elaborate on what it was though. Mia also refused to elaborate on her job too, but that wasn't new, she'd been secretive about her job since before she went missing. Leon didn't ask though, he never asked.

Leon eventually decided to become a cop, and he saw how proud Ethan was of him when Leon left for the academy. Ethan was still very nervous, had been since he came home with Mia; but, Leon had grown used to it. That didn't mean he didn't still worry for his big brother....

Leon forgot to tell Ethan and Mia about his first official day in the RPD; but then again, both of them were busy with work at the time so Leon wasn't sure they'd have gotten the message anyways. Leon didn't mind though, he'd just have to tell them all about it next time he saw them.

Leon was having a bad first day on the job, what with the zombie fucking apocalypse that was going on. And the fucking monsters too? What the fuck... He really hoped Ethan and Mia were both ok wherever they were. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if they weren't...

When Leon met Claire he really felt bad for her. She was looking for her brother. He was also, kind of, looking for his brother too. Well, he was less looking for him and more hoping he was alive... Claire is nice though, he felt like shit when he got separated from her and had to leave though...

Leon was fucking angry. Ada was a bitch, fuck her. She lied to him and used him to try and get to her goal of selling the sample or whatever. What the fuck. Of course he went to help her when she fell though, he wasn't heartless. Despite the anger at the woman he felt like utter shit when he lost his grip and dropped Ada. But he couldn't think about that then.. the building was about to collapse and he had to leave...

Leon wasn't really sure what to think of the girl Sherry that Claire found at first. But she was a child and she seemed nice and had to deal with everything down there too. So even if he didn't want to, which he does, he agreed to keep her safe. He agreed to watch over her as Claire went to investigate the sound further down in the train. He agreed to stick with Sherry and Claire no matter what.

Leon sent Ethan a text once they got far enough away from the lab. He aaked him if he was ok. He didn't get a response. He hopes his brother is ok.

Leon was driving a car he and Claire jacked when his phone rang. They were leaving the city, or trying to at least. He didn't have time to answer the call while driving, it was in his back pocket after all. He didn't think it was too important though, since they didn't call again. So, he didn't check his missed calls list and he kept driving.

Leon felt like the luckiest man alive when the three of them were sitting in their car and watched through the rear window as Raccoon City was blown up. They've gotten far enough away from the city for it not to be any worry to them or their safety. He thought he could just barely see a dot just escape the explosion. Maybe it's a helicopter, he thought. He didn't get to think more about it though, as Claire nudged him to tell him they should switch spots. He didn't think about the possible helicopter after that.

The next time Leon's phone rang he wasn't driving so he checked his phone. It was Ethan. He answered it, almost in tears as he finally talked to his brother. Finally was able to know that his brother and sister-in-law were safe and ok. Ethan said they could probably meet up somewhere. Leon worried, but when didn't he, about his brother. He agreed because holy fuck did he miss his big fucking brother.

When Leon finally saw Ethan and Mia he cried. He cried as Ethan explained to him what he went through in Raccoon City. He stopped crying as he and Claire told Ethan about their experience in Raccoon City. Leon also finally met one of Ethan's, and even one of Mia's co-workers. Carlos, Ethan's friend, seemed cool enough. And Jill, Mia's friend, also seemed alright. Leon just hoped he would never have to be separated from his brother ever again...

Leon was relieved when Mia's friend Jill revealed she knew Claire's brother. He simply pat his new friend on the back and told her to go see her brother. Claire and Sherry left with Jill and Carlos, which left Leon alone with Ethan and Mia. They seemed concerned about Sherry, but Leon told them that it was alright. Sherry was just a poor kid who's decided to make the two people who saved her life her new parents, he told them. Leon could tell the topic of being essentially adopted by a little girl made them uneasy. He wasn't sure why it did, but it did. He just hoped they would tell him why soon.

After a while Ethan sat Leon down in a quiet room in the building the group were staying at. Leon sat still as Ethan told him a long story. The story was about The Dulvey Incident. It was about when Ethan went to find Mia. Leon had sat still and listened to his brother. He never said a word, never interrupted Ethan as he explained the story. Leon did, though, punch Ethan in the face when he finished talking. He yelled at his big brother and told him he would've understood if he just told him about it when he first came home. Leon didn't apologize for having punched Ethan though, not even when he found out that he had broken the older's nose. But he could tell that Ethan didn't expect or want any apology either.

Leon thought it was cute how quick Sherry was to call Ethan, Mia, Jill, Carlos, and Chris (Claire's brother, Leon had learned) her aunt's and uncles. Leon was honestly just glad that Sherry felt safe with them all, enough to call them her family even if she didn't know them for very long. 

Ethan and Leon are brothers, Ethan is older than Leon by about six years. Ever since they were young Leon and Ethan were close, and they only got closer as they grew up. When Leon gets in trouble, Ethan is always there to help his little brother. There used to be no exceptions to this, but when they get stuck in a zombie apocalypse they kind of have to make exceptions to things. They don't like it being that that way, but they really wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot to tag something please tell me and I'll tag it!!
> 
> Anyways feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked this, and also feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you hated it too :)


End file.
